The Darkness of Love
by Ramen Alchemist Sora
Summary: Yugi lost the ritual duel and the pharaoh remains. But so does Bakura. When he revives a lost love of the Pharaoh's, who will Yami choose? His past love or the love of his hikari? And will Yugi choose him? Warning: Yaoi again . Please no flaming!


Hey everyone! I finally got a little free time to write something. College is very time consuming. And exams are coming up, so don't expect an update any time in the next few weeks. Gomen

But, I will be done with school in the next few weeks so hopefully I can break my writer's block streak that I have become famous for.

But hey, you aren't here to read about my writing life. You're here to read my new fic. So here it is! Please enjoy

Oh. italics at the beginning mean dream, normal italics means thought or disembodied voice (you guys can figure it out ) and bold italics means flash back.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, the series would have never ended up with 4Kids and the implied yaoi would not be implied anymore (Evil snicker)

* * *

_Yugi ran as fast as he could. He had to get back to the Pharaoh. He needed Yugi. _

_Yugi was about to reach him when he was thrown back by an invisible force. He looked up to see a teal seal had appeared. _A barrier?_ He thought, walking up to it. "Pharaoh!" he called. But he knew he was too late. The seal that separated him from his other half had already encircled the entire field of the duel. That same seal was now shining beneath Yami's lighting colored bangs._

"_Pharaoh, no!" Yugi screamed. _How could this have happened? _He beat his hands against the seal, wishing it would give out. _

_Then, Yami's eyes turned to look at Yugi. Those dark crimson eyes with that glimmer of the Seal of Orichalcos. "You're next," he whispered, venomously. _

What? This never…_Yugi's thoughts were interrupted by the sight of Yami's Catapult Turtle turning to him. _

No…He wouldn't…

"_Launch, Catapult Turtle!"_

"NO!"

* * *

Yugi forced himself up, a pair of strong arms wrapping around his body. He sobbed hard into the shoulders of his darker half.

"Aibou, what happened?" Yami whispered, gently stroking Yugi's hair.

"That…dream again," Yugi gasped through sobs. "The Orichalcos."

Yami's body stiffened under Yugi's grip.

"I'm sorry, Yami, I didn't mean to bring it up again." This wasn't the first time Yugi had had dreams about that duel. However, there was always something different that happened. The dream never ran the course of the actual event. In the real duel, Yugi had sacrificed his soul for the Pharaoh when he had lost the duel. In his dreams, Yugi had seen the Pharaoh's soul removed, seen other's take the pharaoh's place. Tonight was the first time Yami had attacked Yugi in the dream. "I'm sorry," Yugi said again.

The pharaoh wrapped his arms tighter around his hikari's shoulders. "Don't worry, Aibou. That's not me. I'll never hurt you again."

Yugi pulled away from Yami's body and gazed into his dark scarlet eyes. "Thank you," he said, smiling.

Yami placed his hand on Yugi's chin, then slowly traced it up to the brim of his light's eyes.

"Please Aibou," he said, his thumb wiping away the still falling tears, "no more tears. It huts me too much to watch you weep."

Yami leaned closer to Yugi and their lips made contact. Yugi's amethyst eyes widened as he watched the pharaoh's close. He was surprised how gentle his dark's lips where when pressed against his own.

He felt his body fall backward, his head resting on the pillow again. Yami's hand moved to the base of Yugi's hair while the other wrapped around his waist. Yugi's arms circled around Yami's neck and pulled him closer. Yami kissed Yugi more passionately, startling the teen slightly.

_Pharaoh, have you always loved me like this?_

* * *

Yami returned to the Puzzle after Yugi fell asleep in mid-kiss. He smiled as he recalled the sight of his Aibou slowly closing his eyes, but still reaching to Yami with his lips.

Yami's hand traced along the chain of the Millennium Puzzle. It was because of this ancient Item he and Yugi had been bonded together. A year ago, that bond was almost lost. Yugi and Yami had dueled to perform an ancient ritual. If Yugi had won, Yami would have returned to the afterlife.

_Pharaoh, could you stop being nostalgic for three seconds?_

Yami lifted his head. "Who's there?" he demanded.

_Not so welcoming are you?_

Yami recognized the voice. "Bakura?"

_In the spirit._ The thief replied. Yami watched as a transparent man with white hair appeared before him.

"But, you were banished to the Shadow Realm!"

"Pharaoh, I don't think you realize just how much control I have in that Realm. Do you have any idea how many times I have been there since I met you? And have you noticed I seem to come back every time?" Bakura smirked at the pharaoh. "And for some reason, I keep running into you. is this fate?" He snickered, advancing on the pharaoh. He raised a transparent hand to Yami's cheek.

The second it touched his skin, Yami's mind was assaulted with visions. There were two young men, one that looked like him as the pharaoh and the other was a young man with white hair. _What is this?_ Yami tried to voice his question, but he could not speak. The visions progressed, showing the two men together in several places all over the ancient city Yami had grown up in.

"I think this will explain it best." Bakura said, forcing one vision to the front of Yami's mind.

_**The two young men sat beside the Nile, shaded by a large tree.**_

"_**Father is furious."**_

"_**Why is that, Atem?"**_

_**Atem was silent, then looked into the other man's eyes. "He knows about us."**_

_**The white haired man's eyes widened. "How did he find out? I thought we were being careful!"**_

"_**I guess we weren't careful enough. But I do not care that he knows." Atem raised his hand to the young man's face, brushing back his bangs. "I love you and I would do anything for you, even fight away the armies of Egypt."**_

"_**Atem…"**_

_**The two men leaned closer to each other. Before their lips touched, the young prince murmured, "Bakura…"**_

"What?"

The vision vanished and Yami stared at Bakura. "What is this lie you have shown me, Tomb Thief?"

"No lie, Pharaoh. Just a suppressed memory. Apparently, my vessel had a past life with you. And not just a life." Bakura smirked again.

"Why are you showing me this?" Yami knew he could never feel anything but hate towards Bakura, no matter what their past my have held.

"Because I know you love to help a lost cause. And the soul of this man still resides in the Millennium Ring," he explained, holding up the Item before the pharaoh's eyes. "I also know that deep in your heart, your feelings for this man are still there. And after what I saw with you and your precious 'Aibou' tonight, I have to say it would make things interesting."

"My past is my past!" the pharaoh argued. "Whatever happened when I was pharaoh does not affect me today. Yugi is my life now!"

"Really? Well, I have a shadow game that can prove what is truly in your heart."

"You what?" It had been a year since Yami had participated in a shadow game. He knew he would be able to handle it, but he could not recall any type of came that revealed who someone loved.

"It is simple," Bakura said, pulling a deck of playing cards out of his pocket. He waved his free hand in the air and conjured a small cherry tree branch from the shadows. "I will ask a question based on the card that I draw. If you answer truthfully, nothing will happen. If you answer dishonestly, one of the petals will wilt, resurfacing an old memory while taking a new one."

"No…" Yami couldn't loose his memories, especially the memory of tonight. But then, what choice did he have? "Fine, I'll play your game, Bakura!"

Bakura snickered. _This will show what you heart believes, whether you know it or not. Your memories are the key to my ultimate power and I can use this old love of yours to gain that power._

"Are you ready Pharaoh?"

* * *

Right, nothing too special. I really hope you enjoyed it. Not really sure where I'm going to go with this. I have some scenes written, I just need to work out all the plot holes. Please Review (you've already read it).


End file.
